One More For The Road
by leoslady4ever
Summary: GaLu Week: Day 3 - TOUCH ****** It started out innocently. It really did, and so did the second time they touched. But the third time...not so much...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, well this one took a turn while I was writing it. I got stuck and then my super awesome friend, **Nicole4211** gave me a great idea! She's completely amazing! Love you!_

* * *

**_GaLu Week: Day 3 - TOUCH_**

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**ONE FOR THE ROAD**

The whole thing began innocently enough with a guild wide trip to one of Fiore's biggest resorts. It was just a vacation, a reward of sorts for getting through the Grand Magic Games, and it was the place that started it all.

The first night found Lucy making her way to the dining hall to meet her team for dinner. She'd spent the better part of the last hour putting her things away and getting settled in the room she shared with Erza, and by this time, she was starving. Somehow she'd forgotten all about eating lunch, and with her stomach growling wildly, she hurried down the hallway...and promptly lost her footing.

With a loud squeak of alarm, she went down, throwing her hands out in front of her in the hopes of finding something to stop her fall. And find something she did, though at the time she hadn't known what it was. She gave a sigh of relief as she stumbled, barely missing the ground, but her relief was short-lived when she realized what she'd grabbed onto.

There was a surprised grunt, and as she lifted her gaze to the object in her hands, she gasped. It was a man's backside...a wonderfully tight, round ass. It was quite possibly the best she'd ever seen, certainly the best she'd ever had the pleasure of filling her hands with. But who did this perfectly formed rear belong to?

The answer came in the form of a deep chuckle, "You planning on letting go anytime soon?"

Her eyes grew to the size of small saucers as she realized she had literally just groped Gajeel Redfox. She felt heat rise in her cheeks at his question, and though she knew she really needed to release him, she couldn't resist giving his tush just the tiniest little squeeze first. Blinking up at him with feigned innocence, she offered what she hoped was at least a marginally believable apology. "Sorry about that, Gajeel. Thanks for breaking my fall with your uh...yeah."

The dark-haired man gazed down at her in amusement, his smirk telling her he hadn't missed that extra fondle, but Lucy couldn't find it in herself to care too much. Her mind was still stuck on the man's delectable butt. How had she never noticed how amazing his ass was?

"Weren't you going somewhere? Or did you want to cop another feel first?" Gajeel asked, his own eyes dancing with merriment.

Lucy bit her lip on the desire to say yes, and simply shook her head. "I...uh better get to the dining hall. See you later."

Getting nothing more than a smile in response, she scooted around him and resumed her walk, but she couldn't stop thinking about his question. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw him leisurely walking away, and as her eyes strayed down to his pants, she couldn't resist licking her lips.

Damn, he looked so good walking away. His jean-clad ass had to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, and she couldn't deny the urge to feel it one more time. Ignoring the prim and proper voice in her head that demanded she show more decorum, she rushed back towards him and grabbed his backside once more, flexing her fingers around the rounded cheek.

"Maybe just one more for the road," she muttered, then spun around and waltzed back down the hall to the sound of his loud laughter.

The next accidental grazing happened the following day, with Lucy heading back to her room from a day at the beach. She had her towel wrapped around her waist and was adjusting her bag into a more comfortable spot on her shoulder when she turned the corner and ran smack into a hard body. Rough hands reached out to steady her, and somehow in the confusion managed to land in a less than civilized place.

She looked down, observing the tan fingers splayed across her breasts and then whipped her head up to yell at the man responsible. The words, however, stalled in her throat as she gazed into the deep red eyes of the man she'd accosted the day before. Somehow, she found herself unable to muster even the slightest desire to bitch.

"Well, this seems familiar..." she mused, not even bothering to brush his hands aside. "You trying to help me cover my body or what?"

"Oh trust me, covering your body is the last thing on my mind," he quipped, drawing his hands away with an easy smile. "I can't even say I'm sorry, cause I'm not really seeing a downside to what just happened."

A laugh bubbled up from her throat at his remark, and before she could stop herself, she'd winked at him. "Me either."

Her naughtiness seemed to catch him off guard, sending his eyebrow winging up in surprise. Then that sexy smirk made its way onto his face again, and he lifted his hands. "Well in that case, maybe I should take advantage of your 'one for the road' policy."

Heat spread through her body at the thought of his hands on her again, and Lucy fought to remain indifferent as she shrugged her assent. "Seems only fair."

Lucy kept herself perfectly still as his hands found their way back to her breasts, giving them an almost imperceptible squeeze. In the next moment, his hands were sliding away, leaving only the tips of his fingers to graze across her sensitive nipples. She bit back a moan, but could do nothing about the way the raised peaks now pressed against the fabric of her bikini top.

Though considering how hungry he looked eyeing them, she didn't really want to. Some wanton part of her wanted to attract more of his attention, elicit even more of his touch, but that would be a little too fast, wouldn't it? Then again...

"I swear, if Lily wasn't waiting at the park for me, I'd stay and continue this...conversation," he said gruffly, drawing the distracted woman from her thoughts. "We should definitely do this again some time."

Lucy pursed her lips at him in consideration, then kissed the end of her forefinger and pressed it to his mouth. "Maybe we should."

With that, she sauntered away, leaving Gajeel to stare after her in rapt fascination. He'd never known she had such a saucy side to her, never realized that she could be so damn tempting. Sure, he'd noticed her body. He'd have to be dead not to want a piece of that action, but he couldn't say he'd ever considered what else was there to enjoy. But damn if he wasn't seeing it now.

And it appeared that Lucy was interested too, but to what extent, he wasn't sure. So on their third day at the resort, he decided to test his theory. That night, a number of his guild members had planned to go to a concert in town, some group Gajeel hadn't ever heard of. Now, normally, Gajeel tended to stay far away from places that boasted loud venues, but once he'd heard Lucy was going, he'd found that he couldn't resist.

The idea of being in such a dark place with her appealed to him. It'd be almost impossible for anyone to see a stolen touch, and loud enough to block out any sound he might draw from the sexy woman. It could be just about the most perfect scenario he could think of, and so a plan was born.

The guild members shuffled through the door to the concert, everyone talking excitedly as they broke off into the crowd. Gajeel kept his eyes on Lucy, following her as she wandered off to the right with a group of their friends. Every few moments, she'd look back at him, her eyes alight with mischief, and give him a small secretive smile. Had she already figured out why he'd come with them?

They edged their way closer to the front, trying to stay together, but the crowd was just too dense. Before he knew it, their group had pushed through a narrow opening, leaving him and Lucy struggling to catch up. It was the perfect opportunity to ditch them and have some private time with the blonde. So when Gray looked back for them, he'd waved him on. "Go ahead. We'll just watch it from here!"

Lucy glanced back at him with a raised brow, then nodded at Gray to signal her consent. The ice mage frowned at her for a moment, then opened his mouth to argue when Juvia gave him a violent tug forward. With a shout of annoyance, the ice mage disappeared into the mass of bodies, leaving the two of them completely bereft of their nosy guild mates.

"Poor guy." Lucy shook her head in amusement, then turned a look of suspicion on the man beside her. "Now...what are you planning?"

Gajeel threw his hands up innocently. "Hey, I haven't done a thing..."

"Yet," she provided, pursing her lips at him knowingly. "I know you're up to something."

Before the slayer could respond, the band ran out on stage, eliciting a roar from the crowd. Gajeel cringed at the loud commotion, but he'd known what he was getting himself into. And as he watched Lucy jump around excitedly in that short skirt of hers, he knew it was going to be well worth the headache.

The music began a moment later, and he waited until the band had drawn everyone's attention before he made his move. He slid in behind Lucy, not quite close enough for their bodies to touch, but close enough to run his hand up the length of her back. She stiffened at the sudden sensation, then glanced back over her shoulder. "You aren't up to anything, huh?"

"Not a thing," he assured with a grin, then trailed a finger slowly down her spine, barely stopping before he touched her behind. He leaned in to her ear, his deep voice lowering to whisper, "Unless you want me to be up to something..."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly, then a slow grin lit her face. "And if I say yes?"

"Then you get to have all kinds of fun tonight," he rasped lowly, sliding his hand over the curve of her ass. Giving it a little squeeze, he complimented, "Such a great ass...fits my hand perfectly."

Lucy made a soft sound at his declaration, her breathing coming slightly harder as he flexed his fingers again. "Yes...definitely yes."

Getting her consent, he moved in closer, pressing himself tightly against the back of her. "Good," he muttered, brushing her hair aside and dipping his head down to kiss her neck. "I've wanted to touch you like this for the last two days..."

"Me too," Lucy admitted, leaning back with a sigh as Gajeel slid his right hand just under the edge of her shirt.

Her skin was warm and soft, and she smelled so good to him. He couldn't deny he wanted her, had no intention of denying it. In fact, he was hoping to finally take her to his bed, but he couldn't be sure that's what she wanted right now. They didn't know each other that well, and they weren't exactly dating. But he liked her, liked that he didn't know what to expect from her. She was an enigma to him, an exciting, sexy enigma, and he wanted a chance to figure her out.

But right now, all he could think about was touching her. Obviously he knew they weren't about to have sex at a concert, but he couldn't help wanting a little taste of her. She was so damn sexy, and as far as he could see, completely willing, and he certainly wouldn't say no to that.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pressing his hand against her belly to hold her against him. Nibbling a path across her shoulder, he inched his hand up her ribcage, stopping just below her breast to tease her. "You want me to touch you here?" he asked quietly, easing a thumb beneath her bra.

"Yes..." Her voice was a breathless plea as she tipped her head back against his shoulder.

Keeping his eyes on the crowd around them, he slowly crept under the lace covering her tit until he was cupping her in his hand, his thumb brushing over the raised tip as if strumming a guitar. A soft gasp left her mouth, and she arched her back, pushing her perfect mound more fully into his grasp. "That feel good, Lucy?" he asked, rolling the hardened peak with his thumb before giving it a little tug.

A moan was his only answer as she pushed her ass against the front of his pants. Gajeel hissed as she rubbed across his cock, and before he knew what he was doing, he thrust against her tempting backside. Lucy shuddered tremulously, then reached for his arm, drawing his hand from her shirt and sliding it down her leg before easing it up her skirt.

Gajeel resisted the urge to growl his satisfaction, instead checking to make sure the people around them were still thoroughly occupied before he slid his hand between her legs. His finger stroked over her panties, and felt his balls tighten at how wet she already was. "Fuck Lucy..."

Pulling the lace aside, he ran a finger along her sex, drawing a hum of pleasure from her throat. He couldn't believe he was doing this...that she was letting him do this right in the middle of the concert. But he wasn't about to tell her no.

He was certain he'd never been so hot in his life, and as his fingers slipped inside of her, he knew it was only going to get harder for him to control himself. She was clamping down on his fingers, and all he could think about was how good it would feel on his cock, her body milking his with every thrust of his hips.

Gajeel grit his teeth at the thought, trying to ignore how amazing she felt as he plunged into her wet heat. He'd just returned his mouth to her neck when Lucy bucked against his hand and moaned loudly. "Shh..." he warned quietly, keeping a steady pace with his hand as he tightened his hold on her. "Gotta keep it down."

"Can't...feels...so good," Lucy groaned, arching her hips into his every thrust.

Shit...they were gonna get caught if she didn't keep quiet. Using his other hand, he turned her head to him and kissed her, swallowing down her cries of pleasure as she tightened around him.

Gajeel could feel his blood beginning to boil. How the hell was he going to make it out of here without pushing her up against a wall and fucking her brains out? He was painfully hard, and walking anywhere with this massive hard on was going to be damn near impossible._ What the hell had he been thinking?_

Then he felt Lucy's had on his pants, her deft little fingers sliding his zipper down, and he snapped back from the kiss with a curse. "Shit Lucy. We've gotta stop, or I'll be fucking you right here in the middle of all these people."

Pulling his hand from her body, he surreptitiously zipped his pants back up, struggling to contain his desire for the woman in front of him. He knew he was at the end of his rope, and if he went any further, he'd lose control.

At his sudden stop, Lucy spun around, her expression fierce as she gazed at him hungrily. "Then let's go back to my room."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't freak...there will be a second part to this one. I promise. I'm going to work on it tonight. **_


	2. Another One For The Road

_Okay, my pervy people...here's the continuation to Day 3's prompt - TOUCH. Promise fulfilled. How much do I love you guys? Loads, big ass loads! :D Hope this satisfies all your naughty desires!_

* * *

**_GaLu Week: Day 3 - TOUCH (Pt. 2)_**

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**ANOTHER ONE FOR THE ROAD **

They pushed through the door to Lucy's room, their lips connected in a frenzied kiss, hands clawing frantically at each other's clothes. They had barely made it to the door of the room when the tension had been too much, and as one, they'd fallen on each other like a pair of ravenous beasts.. There was no time for patience, no need for foreplay. There was only this wild desperation for each other, for the pleasure they would find in each other's body.

The door was thrown shut haphazardly as they stumbled their way inside, making it only as far as the couch before both were already half-naked. Finally they were skin to skin, Lucy's soft flesh pressing tantalizingly against the hardness of her companion. She couldn't quite fathom how things had changed for them, how her eyes had been opened to the man that even now was ripping his way through her skirt.

He was rough and passionate, his control at an end, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she liked it so much. She found his impatient demeanor sexy as hell, and as her own ardor rose to meet his, she could only imagine what it would be like when they were finally joined.

Gajeel groaned deep in his throat as Lucy yanked his pants down past his hips, wasting no time in unveiling his thick shaft and running her hand down its smooth length. His eyes closed on the incredible feeling, his senses glorying in her touch, and while he wished he could take time to truly appreciate it, he was well past the point of no return. He needed to be inside her, needed to feel her hot and wet around him.

Lifting her onto the back of the couch, he spread her shapely legs and promptly speared himself inside her. Lucy's back bowed at his swift entry, a sharp cry of ecstasy escaping her mouth as he buried himself to the hilt. Her nails cut into his flesh, piercing the skin of his arms, but he didn't care. She could leave all the marks she wanted on every inch of his body so long as she continued to hug his cock that way.

Lucy gasped as Gajeel pierced her body again and again, his thick member stretching her in a way she'd never experienced before. He was easily the largest man she'd ever been with, and though she hadn't had that many partners, she'd seen enough to know he was exceptionally gifted. And heaven knew, she was thankful for it.

He felt amazing, seeming to know just where and how to thrust and exactly when she needed it hard, and before she knew it, she was on the cusp of delirium. Sensations swamped her, turning her body into a writhing mass of heat. Never before had she felt this way, so hungry, so desperate, so completely overwhelmed by a man, and as she wrapped her legs around him, she felt that familiar jolt of electricity that signaled her end.

Feeling her body contracting around him, Gajeel released a satisfied growl. "That's right...give it to me."

And she did, screaming out his name and clenching around him so tightly, he nearly came himself. It took all he had to shut off the desire to fill her with his seed, but by some miracle, he managed it. He wasn't even close to being done with her, and from the way she drew his head down for a rough kiss, it looked like she wasn't either.

Dragging her from her perch on the couch, he pushed her against the wall and sank into her body again, loving the way she clutched and squeezed him, the way she gasped when he shoved himself so deeply inside her. Her reactions set him on edge, urging him to go a little faster, thrust a little harder. He wanted to give her everything he had, use every ounce of energy in his body to make her come over and over again.

He wanted to hear his name on her lips as she shouted her pleasure again and feel those nails of hers clawing up his back. He wanted his marks littering her body, the proof that he'd claimed her for himself at least once. It wasn't logical he knew, but it was the truth. There was a fierce attraction to her, and he was stunned that it hadn't shown itself before now. How had they gone so long without knowing that such a fire could burn between them?

Her body pressed so tightly against the wall, Lucy could do little to contribute to their coupling. Quite simply, she could only take the delicious pounding Gajeel was giving her, and as far as she was concerned, he could do it all night long. Already, her core was trembling again, her walls flexing and rippling with an impending climax, as if he'd fine-tuned her body to expect it. It was coming, looming ahead of her like the answer to all her pervy prayers, and then it hit.

"Gajeel!" Her legs tightened reflexively around his hips, drawing him in as deep as he could go as she fell apart. Her head fell back, her mouth falling open to expel the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard, and once again, he found himself weak-kneed and aching to let himself go.

Watching her peak had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen, easily beating out every wet dream he'd ever had in his life. She was completely open with him, giving herself entirely over to the pleasure, and she didn't let herself worry over how she looked or sounded. She just let herself feel, and that to him was sexy as hell.

Giving a breathy laugh, Lucy gazed down at him hotly. "You ready for a break?"

"A break?" he growled, driving himself roughly back inside her. "Does it feel like I need a break?"

"Not that kind of break," the blonde gasped, her body quaking around his. "I just thought...shit, can you stop that for a minute? I can't think..."

Chuckling at her statement, Gajeel thrust in again. "Maybe I don't want you thinking."

"But I wanna..._fuck_...I wanna ride you," Lucy finally managed, her voice raspy with tension.

A deep rumble crawled up Gajeel's throat at her explicit words, his imagination already providing the perfect simulation. Her body rocking over his, her breasts swaying with each thrust. _Shit, that sounded good._ Without saying a word, he moved toward the bed, easily carrying her slight weight. Keeping their bodies connected, he sat down, setting her on top of him. "Ride me then...I wanna see these babies bounce," he rasped, raising his calloused hands to her breasts.

Lucy hummed as he brushed the pad of his thumb across her nipples, then lifted her hips and sank down on him once again. She moved slowly, rolling her hips each time she descended. She loved this position, loved how powerful it made her feel. She controlled the speed, the angle, the depth. It was all up to her, and she was determined to try it all.

Hearing a sexy growl, she looked down at him and found his eyes tightly shut, his jaw clenching to her body's rhythm, and she couldn't help but grin. "What's wrong Gajeel?" she asked, squeezing her muscles around his thick shaft, "This doesn't feel good?"

A hiss shot from his mouth, his eyes flying open as he slid his hands down to grab her ass. "You're driving me nuts with this slow ass speed."

"You want it faster?" she murmured, giving him a quick snap of her hips, to which he groaned, "Fuck yes..."

Her lips quirked as she dropped herself down onto him roughly. "You want it harder?"

Heat flooded his body, almost as if a raging inferno had been set inside of him, and he was quickly spiraling out of control. She fit him like a glove, her lush body gripping him tight enough to curl his toes, and he was at the end of his rope. Yet here she was, taunting him, getting some perverse pleasure from testing his control.

Well, she was going to see how dangerous that was. With a fierce growl, he jerked her hips forward, impaling himself in her rippling sheath in a quick motion. "Yes, I want it hard...I want it fast..." he snarled with barely concealed need. "Fuck me, Lucy...fuck me good. Cause if you keep teasing me, I'm gonna turn you over and take you again and again. I'll let you get right to the edge of orgasm, and then I'll stop. You'll be begging me for release, begging for me to let you cum, and I'll keep making you wait."

Lucy swallowed hard at his warning, a part of her longing to do just that, to push him just enough to see if he'd really do what he'd threatened. It sounded so tempting, but at the same time, so unbearably frustrating. Gajeel seemed to see the debate in her eyes, and he shook his head, giving her a dark sexy look. "Don't test me, Lucy..."

His voice sent streaks of fire through her body, the deep tone tripping down her spine in a delicious journey to her core. She could feel desperation crawling its way through her again, and unable to restrain herself, she dove for his mouth.

Gajeel toppled back at her sudden attack, her mouth sealing over his in a scalding kiss as she followed him down. Once again, the tension surged, igniting that wicked flame of passion between them, then her body was rising and falling over his with barely contained rigor.

His hands flexed hungrily over the globes of her ass, his hips thrusting up to meet her frenzied pace as he nipped and sucked at her lower lip. Lucy whimpered longingly as Gajeel left her mouth, kissing a scorching path down her neck. Reaching her shoulder, he sucked sharply, drawing her flesh into his mouth in some primitive need to leave his mark.

He knew it was too possessive. After all, there'd been no talk of anything more between them, no plans for a relationship. But logic did nothing for him, reason couldn't curb this need inside of him.

"Oh God..." Lucy cried out, feeling the oh so familiar pull of oblivion, like a string pulling tighter and tighter inside her.

Gajeel could sense her oncoming orgasm, and as she rode his cock so insistently, he knew he wouldn't be far behind. Tremors wracked her body as she fought for her release, causing her core to spasm around him intensely. He didn't know how much more he could take. His muscles strained as he continued to drive himself up into her, and just as he thought he wouldn't last, Lucy finally let go.

Her back arched with the force of her orgasm, drawing her away from his mouth as she shouted her pleasure. The sight reduced the last bit of his control to shreds, and his own release ripped through him, sending his body surging into hers a final time. Her sex convulsed around him as he spilled himself inside her, and she shuddered again before slumping on top of him.

They lay there for long minutes, their breathing a harsh contrast to the sudden quiet around them. Then Lucy shifted, rolling clumsily off his body and sprawling across the bed. "Holy shit..."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. Those were very nearly his exact thoughts. "Yeah," he agreed.

"I'm exhausted," she said, giggling a bit as she tried dragging herself up onto a pillow. "My legs feel like noodles." Gajeel watched in amusement as she tried to pull the covers out from under her and failed. "Well damn."

"Need some help with that?" he asked as he crawled over to her, hovering over her body as she cheerfully nodded. With a smirk on his face, he grabbed her, rolling them both over until she was on top, and the blanket was over their bodies. "How's that?"

She laughed again. "Still don't need a break?"

"Hmm..." he mused, sliding his hands along the sides of her body. "Give me an hour. Might need one for the road."

Lucy's eyes flashed with merriment as she broke out in giggles. "I take it that's our new thing?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

* * *

_**A/N: Woo! That was fun to write! Anyone wanna tell me their favorite part? hehehehe...**_


End file.
